neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermes
Hermes - The Master Thief A past shrouded in mystery Hermes first appeared on the radar of law enforcement after his first major heist when he stole a series of paintings during a travelling exhibition. After a series of other high profile heists three things were known about this thief: He didn't care about being seen by cameras, and at some points even made sure he could be seen, and wore a costume to hide his identity, he kept the best goods for himself or very secritive individuals as most of the minor pieces were found in the hands of less than reputable collectors, and finally that he possessed at least one super power that let him completely ignore all security measures without leaving a single mark on the premises other than the missing works. The truth is that until recently Hermes was just another two bit thief that wanted to make it big with a not very well thought out job and attempted to break into and steal some experimental technology from a Xenon Corporation facility. Thanks to a combination of luck and apathy on the part of the guards Hermes made it to his goal and promptly got himself locked in with some untested equipment as every alarm in the building went off when another part of the facility was attacked by Vigilantes trying to prove the evil of Xenon Corp. In a panic as the security systems prevent him from leaving the room the would be thief do es the inadvisable action of trying to use the unidentified tech to escape. Luckily instead of dying horribly the various effects combined with minor latent powers grant him an advanced form of intangibility right before the room goes up in flames. Now the empowered thief is going across the country doing high profile heists while dressed in an expensive halloween costume and building up a large collection of fine art in a storage bin alongside all the news clippings of said jobs. Obviously this didn't last and upon being found out by some very rich and powerful individuals he is now doing jobs for them stealing state and corporate secrets alongside fine pieces for their collections, Hermes is pretty fine with this situation since he just wants the infamy and working for corrupt old money is better than having his friends and family at gunpoint to force his cooperation. Powers and Abilities Hermes has one of the most advanced forms of intangibility recorded, he is able to be both tangible and intangible to any object that he chooses and able to pass this effect on to a limited amount of inanimate objects (namely his clothing and any objects he is carrying). A good example of this is an event witnessed by passerby's after one of his earlier jobs when he phased through oncoming traffic while holding onto the railing of a truck. Hermes is of average physique for someone of his size (5'11) and while inconsequential thanks to his powers is a talented lockpick, safecracker, and understands the workings of most electronic home security systems. Category:No Team